


The Anderson Case

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is angry a lot in this, Connor swears, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Other, accused of murder, angst maybe, let Connor say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: "I didn't fucking do anything!"Hank is framed for a crime he didn't commit. Connor steps up and is determined to prove him innocent.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hank Anderson! This is Detroit Police! Open up!”

“The fuck?”

Hank looked up from where he sat on the couch. He and Connor were enjoying some mindless tv together when there was a sudden pounding on the door. The pounding continued, making Sumo bark. Sighing, he turned off the tv and stood up from the couch. He pet Sumo as he passed him, quieting the St. Bernard. Connor quietly trailed behind him. The old lieutenant then unlocked the door and came face to face with the officer that had been banging at his door. Behind the officer were several cop cars littering the front lawn.

“Something wrong?” Hank asked, a yawn leaving him.

“Yeah, one of your neighbors reported you doing something suspicious. Said he saw you dump something in the back of your trunk.” the officer answered.

A look of confusion appeared on both Hank and Connor’s face. Neither of them were outside earlier this evening. Hank had gone to the front door once only to let Sumo out to do his business before calling the dog back inside. And since when did his neighbors go out this late? Hank sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Listen, maybe you got pranked by one of the kids down the block. Little shits like to pull stunts like these now and then.” Hank supplied.

“The call we received was from an adult male. He sounded very serious about the call. If it’s alright with you, sir, we’d like to investigate your trunk.” the persistent officer replied.

Connor looked up at Hank in confusion. Hank said nothing to him and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Fine. Make it quick.” Hank grumbled, grabbing his keys and leading the officer to the car.

Hank fumbled with keys for a moment before inserting it in the lock and opening the trunk. Instead of the usual junk and android repair kit that he kept in there, in its place was an unknown victim’s dead body wrapped in cling film along with a block of red ice. Hank nearly dropped his keys at the sight and Connor froze in his spot. The body looked fresh, the person only having died hours ago. Connor thought that was strange. If this person was murdered hours ago, why didn’t they get a call from the precinct about it? Coming out of his shock, Hank stepped away from the trunk.

“What the hell? Is some kind of sick joke? I hope it is because I didn’t commit any murders.” Hank said, trying to defend himself.

“I’m not convinced. There’s no one else out here. Your neighbor said he saw you out here. The body is in your trunk along with the drugs. All signs point to you, sir.” the officer retorted.

“Officer, If I may.” Connor intervened, negotiation program kicking in. “Hank was with me all night. He did open the front door once but that was to let our dog out. Other than that, he never went outside of the house.”

But the officer shook his head, slipping his cuffs out his pocket.

“I’m sorry but the body and ice in your trunk is clear evidence. Hank Anderson, you are under arrest for the murder of an innocent person and possession of drugs.” the officer answered, moving to place the cuffs on him. But Hank defied and backed away.

“I’m telling ya, officer, it wasn’t me! I didn’t kill anyone!” Hank screamed.

Connor’s LED flickered to red as the situation escalated. He watched as the officer latched on to Hank’s arm, trying to slap the cuffs on him. Snapping out his own shock, Connor grabbed Hank’s other arm and tried to pull him away from the officer. Both he and the officer were persistent, refusing to let go of Hank.

“I need some backup over here!” the officer hollered over his shoulder.

Then suddenly, the officers who were investigating nearby came swarming over to Hank as they tried pull him away Connor.

“Hank, no!” Connor cried out, pulling harder.

“Connor!”

In the end, the officers won out and managed to tear Hank away from Connor. The rk800 tried to go after him but a pair of arms wrapped itself around him, holding him back. He wriggled and squirmed but the arms around him tightened its hold.

“Where do you think you’re going, dipshit?” came none other than Gavin Reed’s voice.

“No! Let me go! They’re taking Hank away!” Connor begged, squirming in the detective’s arms.

Gavin didn’t budge. Apparently, he was part of the backup.

“No fucking way. If they say he’s arrested, he’s arrested.” the detective answered.

Now, Connor could only watch helplessly as Hank was shoved into the back of the police car and taken away. The wail of the siren slowly fading as it left the neighborhood. Once all the officers left, Gavin let Connor go. The android screamed out in anger.

“Why would you let them just do that?! He did nothing wrong! How could you just let him get taken away?!” Connor ranted, LED blinking a furious red.

Before Gavin could get a word in, Connor stomped away from him and headed towards the front door. He could hear Sumo whimpering in worry from the inside. He glared at Gavin before slamming the door in his face. Gavin did nothing else but take his leave. As for Connor, he let out another scream and grabbed a plate on the kitchen counter, hurling it at wall nearby and watching as it shattered. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down as best as he could then got dressed. With a pounding chest full of anger and a determined look in his eye, he left for the precinct. Whoever planned this against Hank was not going to get away from him. When Connor arrived at the precinct, there was a commotion as people gossip. Meanwhile, Fowler paced in his office. Connor stalked past the officers he usually greeted and headed straight to the interrogation rooms. He found the same officer that arrested Hank, questioning him in Room 2. Things seemed to be escalating because as Connor opened the door, he could hear Hank screaming and lashing out in anger.

“I didn’t fucking do anything!”


	2. Chapter 2

Faces turned as Connor entered the interrogation room. Gone was the warm puppy look he usually carried and the old steely gaze he so rarely uses now appeared on his face. Instead of the usual warm greeting he always gives, he ignores the other officers and heads towards the one who cuffed Hank.

“Let him go.” Connor says, voice cold.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Detective.” the officer answers, standing in front of the door separating Connor from his lieutenant.

“Yes, you can. Hank is innocent. You can’t just point a fucking finger at him without solid evidence! Look, just because you found a dead body and red ice in his trunk doesn’t mean it wasn’t him!”

The officer shakes his head in refusal and Connor had to restrain himself from throwing a punch at him. He pushed his anger down, deciding for the meantime that he’d see Hank.

“At least let me see the lieutenant.” Connor requested.

Fortunately, the officer lets him and moves aside. Connor said nothing more to him and entered the interrogation room. On his way in, the mirror glitched out and shut down which left him and Hank in privacy. He closed the door behind him and found Hank sitting at the silver table, head bowed and chest heaving from still being angry. From Connor’s scans, he could see Hank’s heart rate increasing and his heart pounding.

“Hank!” Connor called, striding towards him.

Hank whipped his head up to see Connor coming towards him. He stood up and grunted as Connor launched himself at him. He couldn’t hug back with his hands cuffed so the best he could do was lean against the android. Connor could hear the pounding of Hank’s heart.

“I’m alright, son. Just pissed about what’s happening.” Hank assured.

“I know but, this isn’t fair!” Connor replied as he broke the hug.

He began pacing back and forth.

“They can’t just lock you up without any further investigation. That’s…That’s bullshit!” he says angrily.

Hank would have been taken aback by the swear word slipping out of his mouth if not for the situation they were currently in. He stood up from the chair and stilled Connor’s pacing, placing his hands on his shoulder and giving them a squeeze.

“Con, look at me. I need you to calm down. I know you’ll find out who really did this. Being pissed about it isn’t going to help you.” Hank tells him.

It’s quiet for a moment as Connor lets himself calm down a little. He looked up at Hank before leaning his head on Hank’s shoulder.

“I’ll do what it takes to prove you’re innocent, Hank.” he promises in a soft mutter.

“I know you will, kid. You always accomplish your mission” Hank answered.

After that, Connor stood up straight once more and said his goodbye to Hank. He left the interrogation room without a word to the officers, the mirror flickering back to life as he slammed the door shut behind him. In his HUD the words, **PROVE HANK’S INNOCENCE** appeared. He headed towards Fowler’s office. The captain was currently looking at something on his computer.

“Captain, a word?” Connor asked, not bothering to sit down.

“What do you want, Connor?” Fowler grumbled, looking up from his work.

“I’d like to take on Hank’s case.”

Fowler leaned forward, resting his head on his hands.

“That case was open and close. The body and drugs were found in Hank’s trunk. What more do we need to prove it?” he replied tiredly.

“It wasn’t Hank and I can prove it. I can do further investigation.” Connor retorts.

“Absolutely not. Even if it was allowed, I can’t let you. You are too close to this.”

Connor slammed his hands on the captain’s desk, toppling over a few items and startling Fowler.

“So you’re just going to let them take away your best cop in this damn precinct? You’re just going to sit there and let Hank rot in jail? I thought you cared about him, Captain!” he shoots back, glaring at him.

“I do but I can’t let you investigate this case. It’s too risky.” Fowler answers in return.

“I’ve been through worse. Hell, I won a fucking war. My advanced systems can pick up clues and other things that even Detective Reed can’t see. Let me do this.”

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, fine. The case is yours. Good luck and don’t say I didn’t warn you. Now get out and close the door.” Fowler said, finally giving in.

“Thank you, Captain.”

And with that, Connor left the office and headed straight for his terminal. He downloaded the needed case file and left the precinct. He returned home and began examining the scene in front of him while Sumo watched curiously from the door. A quick scan told Connor that only Hank’s DNA was all over the place. It was also strange that there were no foot prints left behind on the pavement. He opened the trunk and found only Hank’s DNA there as well. He then hacked into Hank’s security system and re-watched last night’s footage. There was no activity from the hour before the police arrived at their door. Despite that, something seemed odd about the footage. Saving into his memory bank, Connor re-constructed the scene and found nothing. That was strange. Usually his re-construction program could easily detect previous events prior to the murder but something seemed to mess with it as it kept showing up with nothing. Sighing, he went back inside the house and began working with all that he had. He sat at the kitchen table and began bringing up Hank’s files and records.

 

Meanwhile,

 

“Did you do it?”

“Yeah, Anderson’s behind bars.”

“Good. Make sure it stays that way.”

“Got it, boss. What about that stupid plastic shit of his?”

“Keep him distracted for now. I’ll figure something.”

“Got it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Connor came home, he hadn’t gone into stasis mode. Despite being built to _look_ perfect and remain that way, he was far from it right now. His hair was a mess and his eyes held a tired look. He had barely moved from the computer. He only got up once to fill Sumo’s bowl so he wouldn’t have to do it later on. He got up again an hour after that and scanned the body in the trunk before returning inside. When he looked away from the computer, the sun was just rising. Sighing, he stood up and threw some thirium in the microwave before going to change into whatever clothes he could find. Once he’d done that, he grabbed the now warm thirium and left for the precinct. When he got there, he skipped the usual greetings and went straight for his terminal. He was doing multiple things at once immediately. He was scanning the video over and over, re-checking Hank’s records and files, reading the criminal database, analyzing some samples, and trying to find a matching identity to the body. There were various windows and screens open in his HUD and his terminal was opening and closing several files. This went on for weeks now and the other officers in the bullpen began talking amongst themselves as they looked at Connor in concern. The android’s LED flickered rapidly. Sometimes he’d twitch as more information bombarded him into almost overloading. Several hours passed and Connor was still working. He had stood up once to grab several packs of thirium before returning to work. Several more hours saw him still sitting there with his desk a mess. Empty thirium packs littered the area around him. Papers were piling up alongside them. When Connor finally looked up from his work, he noticed that it had gotten dark outside. Some of the officers had finished their shifts and went home. It was only Connor, Gavin, Tina, Chris, and a few android officers remaining for the night shift.

“Hey, Connor!”

Connor sighed and tried to ignore the approaching footsteps.

“Connor! Don’t fucking ignore me, dipshit!”

“What do you want, Gavin?” Connor answered without looking up.

“Just seeing what you’re up to. Are you seriously trying to solve Anderson’s case? Ha! You’re wasting your time, tin can.” Gavin taunted.

“I’m not wasting my time. I’m working. Everyone here is working. The only one wasting their time is you, Gavin. Unlike you, I have a heart now and I’m the only here who, as you say, ‘gives a shit’ about Hank. The more _you_ waste my time, the longer he’ll be locked up. Please, just leave me alone.”

Gavin only laughed in Connor’s face.

“You can work all you want but without the evidence you need you’re not gonna prove anything.” he teased.

Connor growled lowly and stood up from his desk, his hands shooting out to grab Gavin by his jacket.

“Maybe you didn’t understand. Maybe I need to put it in a language that your tiny fucking brain can understand. So, could you kindly fuck. Off.” he snarled.

As soon as Connor set Gavin down, the detective scampered off to the break room past a now concerned Tina. Connor sighed and returned once again to work, tearing open another pack of thirium. Tina, who had noticed the change in Connor and who knew why, felt bad for Connor. When she heard that Hank was arrested without further investigation, she was angry too. She wanted to do something, but it wasn’t her place plus there was no way Fowler was going to listen to low rank like her. Placing her coffee cup down at her desk, she walked over to Connor who was still stewing a bit from having snapped at Gavin.

“Connor?” Tina called gently.

“Not now.” Connor muttered.

Tina sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Only me. I don’t mean to bother you. Just checking in.” she assured.

“Thank you, Tina.”

Connor then sighed and leaned back in his chair, his free hand rubbing his eyes.

“It doesn’t make sense. There’s no evidence of anyone walking into the backyard. The security system showed nothing and there was no information from the body. I don’t know what else to do, Tina.” Connor admitted.

Tina let Connor lean against her side, her fingers running through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“Don’t tell me your giving up now. To be honest, I wanted to take on this case too, but Fowler told me no. When you walked in, I knew you were going to take it. I’m glad you did because I know that if there’s one android that can solve it, it’s you. Hank’s counting on you. Do it for him, right?”

For a moment, Connor’s LED flickered to yellow.

“Yeah. For him. I…I’ll keep trying. Thank you for helping me, Tina.” Connor answered, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“Of course. I’m gonna go get Gavin and leave for the evening. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Connor nodded and waved goodbye as Tina left. He returned to work and ignored the warnings of possible overheat and low battery in the corner of his HUD. Later that night, Chris came to check in on him. He had told him to take a break, but Connor replied saying he didn’t need rest, that androids don’t get tired despite the look on his face and the piled-up warnings. After that, Chris left the precinct which meant it was only Connor and the other police androids milling about. And at around 1 am, Connor finally stood up. He decided to head to the holding cells to see Hank. He finished his thirium pack and headed into the holding cell room. He walked past a few empty ones until he found Hank’s, the fourth one on the right. Hank was still awake, sitting on the cold floor of his prison.

“Hank!” Connor called softly.

Hank looked over to see Connor standing by on the other side of the cage.

“Con? Jesus, you look like shit.” Hank answered.

The rk800’s LED flickered as he hacked the cell to open, the bars sliding away. He said nothing more and launched himself into Hank’s arms. This time, Hank was uncuffed and he was able to hug back.

“How’s the investigation going, son?” he asked, breaking the hug.

“I’m not getting anywhere. There was nothing on the security system and nothing in the trunk. There was no evidence that anyone was out there an hour before your arrest. It doesn’t make sense.” Connor answered, LED flickering from yellow to red.

“Easy, Con. Deep breaths. Try checking again. You always told me it never hurt to double check a crime scene, right? Maybe there’s something hiding in between the obvious shit.”

“Maybe.”

Hank sighed and pulled him into another hug.

“You can do it, Connor. I know you’ll find the bastard that did this.” he soothed, rubbing the android’s back.

Connor sighed, relaxing with Hank’s touch. He just wanted to solve this right now. Underneath his breath, he whispered something that Hank missed.

“Whoever it is, they’re dead when I find them.”


	4. Chapter 4

After Connor finished his visit with Hank, he returned back to his desk and continued to work until the sun rose again. He took Hank’s advice and returned to their home. He quickly fed Sumo before heading back outside and opening the trunk. He found it strange that the forensics team never came to collect anything, especially the body. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the body showed no signs of decay or decomposing. Making sure there was no one watching him, he carefully began unwrapping the cling film. Now that he thought about it, there should have been a stench or smell the night he and Hank first saw the body. He then found his answer when removed more of the cling film. The body never decayed or smelled because it wasn’t even a real body. It was just a faded red mannequin. That’s why he couldn’t find an identity on the body. He then moved to the block of red ice and began unwrapping it too. It wasn’t red ice! It was just a few red bricks! This just got stranger. But now Connor knew why there was no further investigation. Saving a mental image of his newly discovered evidence, he looked around the trunk some more and found a pair of discarded gloves tucked in the corner along with a pair of old shoes he didn’t see during the night of Hank’s arrest. He carefully picked up the shoes and gloves, scanning them thoroughly. The outside of the gloves and shoes had Hank’s DNA, but the inside had someone else’s DNA. Now, Connor was getting somewhere. Scanning the new DNA, he finds that it belongs to a 34-year-old man named Tony Jackson. Then he realized that it was the officer that had arrested Hank. Why had he never noticed that officer around the precinct before? He knew every face that came and went from the time he officially joined to up until now. He flipped through the records and there was no file in the DPD database for Tony Jackson. He went further back and checked the Academy files. There was nothing there. Saving the next bit of info, he hurriedly returned back to the precinct. As soon as he got there, he continued looking up more info on his new suspect. Several, several hours later and he dug up a pile of information on Tony Jackson. Tony had been arrested for several crimes such as fraudulency, possession of red ice, violence on androids, theft, gambling, and a lot more. He was wanted and had been evading the police for years. Looking up he spotted Tony walking out of the break room with a donut. His police hat seemed to cover his most of his face and several other officers must have thought he was someone else.

“Where are you going?” Connor muttered, standing up and quietly heading in his direction.

He followed the officer past the break room and down the hall. He then followed him out a backdoor of the precinct and into the parking lot. Tony then quickly disappeared behind the corner. Before he could follow anymore, he felt the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of his head. His hands move to show he was unarmed.

“Stop right there, plastic boy.” said an unfamiliar voice.

The owner of the voice then stepped around, keeping the gun pointed at him. The dim light revealed a tan face littered with scars. One scan told him that this man was 32-year-old named Alex Warring, another escaped criminal wanted for various crimes. Connor’s LED flickered to yellow as he tried to assess his situation and figure out what to do next.

“What do you want?” Connor asked calmly as to not provoke the man into pulling the trigger.

The man scoffed, a smirk growing on his face.

“Well, I can’t let you ruin my boy, Tony’s hard work. The boss told me to deal with you. Don’t worry. I’m sure no one will miss a tin can.” Alex answered, fingers squeezing the trigger.

Connor dodged as soon as the gunshot rang, the bullet whizzing past him and burying itself into a pile of trash nearby. He charged towards Alex and began wrestling the gun out of his hands. He dodged a punch and kneed the man in the stomach. Alex stumbled backwards, gasping for air. Connor took that moment to tear the gun out of his hands and throw it aside. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of cuffs, slapping them on the man’s wrist. He cuffed the man to the back door and left a note before running off to catch up to Tony. He turned the corner that Tony did.

“Shit.”

Tony was gone. He sighed and turned back to go to the precinct when a sudden high pitch sound messed with his systems, causing him to shut down and collapse on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

“-nor? Connor!”

When Connor rebooted, he was met with a concerned Tina and Chris. He noticed that it was daylight. Looking past them, he saw that Alex and his cuffs were gone. He blinked up at Tina.

“Wha…What happened?” Connor muttered, trying to sitting up.

“That’s what we want to know. Chris and I pulled up an hour ago and found you passed out here.” Tina answered, helping him up.

Connor then remembered last night’s events. He remembered the fight and the high-pitched noise that caused him to black out. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, scanning the area. A quick check of the security cameras showed that Alex had been taken into the precinct by Chris. His own cuffs were placed back into his pocket.

“Connor, what happened last night?” Chris cut in.

“I’ll explain later, Chris. I have a lead on Hank’s case, and I need to be fast before the suspect can get away.” Connor answered, walking off.

He ignored the slight sluggishness and headed in the direction that Tony had gone. A hack into a nearby street camera showed him that the man had headed in the direction of Chicken Feed. Without hesitation, he dashed off in the same direction. He ran a couple of blocks and found Tony standing under one of the umbrellas at the Chicken Feed, talking to none other than Pedro Aabdar. His hearing picked up a few words, one of them being ‘framed’ and another being ‘cop’. He knew Pedro was a criminal. He also knew that he use to associate with Hank. Maybe he knew something. He hurriedly crossed the street. Just as he did, both Pedro and Tony looked up. When they caught sight of him their eyes widened, and they made a run for it. Connor let out a sigh of frustration and ran after them, chasing them past the Chicken Feed and down the street. He chase them down an alleyway and cornered them at the end. Without warning, Tony charged first and clashed with Connor. Connor easily took him down, leaving the man unconscious. He then advanced towards Pedro.

“Was it you? Did you frame Hank?” Connor asked, voice cold.

“Fuck you! I ain’t saying shit!” Pedro retorted, his back hitting the brick wall behind him.

“Answer me.”

When Pedro didn’t, Connor grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall.

“I said, answer me.” he demanded with a low growl.

“Fuck you.”

Connor growled again and cuffed one of Pedro’s wrist. He grabbed the other cuff and dragged Pedro towards Tony who had came to as he approached him. He attached the cuff to the man’s wrist and dragged them both out of the alleyway and all the way to the precinct. He led them through the door and towards the interrogation room, ignoring the shocked and concerned stares of the other officers around the bullpen. Chris and Tina decided to back him up and followed him there.

“Connor? What’s going on?” Tina asked as she entered behind him.

Connor, lost in his anger and determination, ignored her again. He uncuffed Pedro’s cuff and cuffed Tony to the table before going over to Pedro and slamming his head on the table. Hard. It startled Tina and Chris who were watching from the other side. Sure, Connor can get intense during interrogations, but he never got violent or rough. This was new to the both of them.

“You know something about Hank’s arrest. I want answers. Now.” he demanded, pressing his head into the table.

“Prick. I won’t talk.” Pedro spat in retaliation.

Connor slammed the guy’s head into the table again.

“Answer me!” he screamed, the hand on Pedro’s head moving to his throat and slowly squeezing.

“Ok! Ok!” Pedro cried out, the grip on his neck loosening.

He took a few gulps of air before he spoke.

“It was me. I framed Anderson. He refused to give me money, we fought, I lost, and he threatened to turn me in if he saw me again. Fucker betrayed me.” he confessed.

Connor snapped then and there. He knew about Hank’s fight with Pedro and had told the lieutenant to apprehend him. Hank had waved it off, saying that Pedro would forget it. Obviously, he didn’t.

“You scumbag!” he growled, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and hauling him up with one hand.

His free hand curls into a fist. He reels his arm back and lands a punch, startling everyone in the room. He lands another punch. And another. And another. And another. Chris and Tina scramble into the room and begin intervening. Chris handled Pedro while Tina wrestled with Connor who was still punching the guy. By the time they managed to pull them apart, Pedro a had bloody nose and possibly a broken one too. Connor thrashed in Tina’s arms, blinded by anger.

“Woah. That’s enough, Connor.” she said, her arms locked around him to keep him from using his own.

Connor growled at Pedro once more.

“Connor! Enough!” Tina called in a louder voice.

Connor settled down and untangled himself from Tina.

Ignoring the drying blood on his knuckles, he glared at the man once before leaving the interrogation room. The door slammed shut behind him. He sat at his terminal and began logging in the new information he found along with his memory of Pedro’s confession. Once he had everything he needed, he approached Fowler’s office and let himself in. With a large slam, he dropped the files on the Captain’s desk. The sound startled him, and he looked up to see Connor with a tired look on his face.

“Captain, I solved this case. Hank is innocent.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Meh_Lar_Bleh_900 for their motivating comments and their constant excitement that drove me to write this until the end! (I hope you find motivation in writing your fics too, hun!)  
> Finally, I hoped you all enjoyed this fic!

Fowler gave him an incredulous look. Connor stared back, tired yet willing to accept whatever challenged Hank’s freedom. The now speechless captain took the files and reviewed them. Connor had made sure not to leave out any details. The files told the story up until Hank’s arrest. When Hank had just begun to turn his life around, he went to go to talk Pedro about cutting their deals. That meant Hank wouldn’t give him anymore money for petty gambling. On the day he went to the Chicken Feed to talk to him, he spotted him in a nearby alleyway with another guy. Pedro was actually using his money to buy some red ice. Hank got angry and started a fight with him. Pedro lost and ran off as Hank threatened to turn him. After that, Pedro planned everything out to get Hank arrested. He had a friend hack the lieutenant’s security system to loop. Then he had another gather some DNA and other items which they used to set up the crime scene in Hank’s trunk. That same friend made a phone call to the police department, reporting Hank to a friend that was undercover as an officer there. And that’s they ended up here with Hank locked up and Pedro and his friends in the interrogation room.

“And you’re sure you’ve got the right facts?” Fowler asked after reviewing the last file.

“You’re really asking a highly advanced detective android that?” Connor retorted.

“Look, I’m just making sure you weren’t given false information.”

“I would have known sooner, Captain.”

After another hour of reviewing the information, Connor was told that it would be another week until he’d see Hank. There were still a few more things to process. Sighing, he accepted the information and left the captain’s office. He said nothing to his worried colleagues and headed down to the holding cells again. He hacked Hank’s cell and buried himself in Hank’s arms. Hank held him tight. They stayed like that for several moments before Connor broke the hug and rested his head against his chest. His LED blinked between red and yellow. Sighing, Connor ignored another low power warning.

“You alright, son?” Hank asked after a beat of silence.

“I’ll be ok, Hank. It’s just…it’ll be another week until you’re free.” Connor muttered in reply.

“Did you at least solve the case?”

Connor nodded and said nothing more. Hank, knowing how tough this must have been on him, decided not to push him further. He held him close once more. Several minutes passed before Connor pulled away.

“I have to go. Bye, Hank.” Connor said, standing up.

“Bye, son. I’ll be home soon.” Hank answered, concern flashing in his eyes.

With that, Connor left the cell and locked it. He trudged back to the bullpen and began working on some other things in the main time. That’s how the rest of the week went. Connor remained at his terminal, working on report after report. He never returned home. Tina and Chris noticed and took turns checking in on Connor. When they were done with that, one of them went home to feed Sumo and walk him. By the end of the week, Connor barely had any battery left. Empty packs for thirium littered his desk. His hair had gotten even messier. Several other officers had tried coaxing him to go home but he ignored or dismissed them without a word. On Friday afternoon, Fowler let him know that Hank was free to go and his named was cleared. He no longer had an arrest on his record. Pedro on his men were locked away instead. Despite how tired he was, Connor cheered up a little and ran down to the holding cells. He unlocked Hank’s cell once more and buried himself in Hank’s arms again.

“Son?”

“You’re free, Hank!” Connor answered, tears of joy rolling down his cheek.

“Fucking finally! C’mere, I missed you.”

Hank held him tight as he always did. He could feel the android shaking with relief. For several moments, they clung to each other. Connor then pulled away to look at Hank. Hank could see various emotions on his face. He could even see the tired look in his eyes.

“Let’s go home, Con.” Hank said, helping Connor to his feet.

Connor nodded and followed Hank out the cell, hacking it to close behind them. They quietly walked past the rest of the cells. And just as they were about to leave the room, Connor swayed, and he was forced into Stasis Mode before he could stop it. He would have fallen over had Hank not been there to catch him in his arms in time.

“Woah!”

He gave Connor a shake but there was no response. He tried once more and still nothing. Sighing, he heaved Connor onto his shoulders and carried him on his back. He left the holding cells and began making his way to the bullpen. There he met up with Tina and Chris who were just as concerned when they saw Connor unconscious.

“Guess he finally passed out.” Tina said upon see him on Hank’s shoulders.

“We tried to get him to rest but he refused. He really is stubborn.” Chris added.

Hank chuckled at that. That’s Connor alright.

“Yeah. Kid never gives up when he sets his mind something.” Hank answered, shifting a bit to make sure Connor didn’t slip.

“He was really determined to solve this case. He was so angry when he found out who did it.” said Tina.

“Who did it?” Hank asked, wondering what dumb bastard decided to try and lock him up.

“Pedro Aabdar and some friends of his. Connor punched Aabdar right after his confession. I’ve never him so violent. Oh, and get this, Connor told us that the evidence in the trunk was fake. The body was just some mannequin and the red ice block was a bunch of bricks.” Tina answered.

“Holy shit…”

Hank was taken aback with all the news he just received. He never thought he’d be framed by someone he once was close with.

“Well, I’m glad Connor put that fucker behind bars. I don’t have to deal with his annoying ass anymore.” he added.

The three talked for a few minutes then Hank parted ways with them. He left the precinct with Connor and called a self-driving cab. On the ride home, he watched Connor as he finally slept, leaning on his shoulder. His LED blinked a calm blue. A small smile tugged at his lips as he ran his fingers through the android’s hair. What would he do without him?

“I’m so proud of you for solving my case. You did good. Sleep well and know that I love you always, kiddo."

 


End file.
